Talk:Gwen
The cape is not compulsary - I just gave Gwen a load of flowers and got the tapestry (I gaver her cloak on other characters, theres a slight chance that would sway things) . Skuld‡ 05:55, 13 Oct 2005 (EST) Removed the note about FEAR, since that wallpaper was around long before FEAR was released. --Fyren 17:51, 30 December 2005 (UTC) ---- Gwen seems to have changed a bit with the Oct 20th patch. I just saw her and she wasn't quite in her normal place. Instead of being right outside the portal to Ascalon City, she was behind the resurrection shrine and she was (I think) talking about new stuff. She mentioned that she needed help, that some monsters had almost eaten her, asked how she was ever going to get home now, and wondered how many flowers it would take to fill a vase. I could be wrong, those might not be new sayings (I never paid much attention to her), but I know I've never seen her behind the shrine before. --Rainith 11:43, 24 October 2005 (EST) I remember Gwen mentioning her father as an "Adventurer". Not sure if the "warrior" one was a mistake, or was it a different speech. -PanSola 15:28, 4 November 2005 (EST) The move of Gwen is definitely new. A side effect of it is that Monk primarys can now have 2 Gwens following them around at the start of the game :) LordKestrel 08:25, 5 November 2005 (EST) :OMG, it's the prelude of another Gwen invasion!!! d-: -PanSola 11:17, 5 November 2005 (EST) ::Beware! --Fyren 11:21, 5 November 2005 (EST) :::Is this real? The game looks yucky. :) If it is, we should include a link to it in the article. Fyren? Did this happen during the beta? Why? --Karlos 11:25, 5 November 2005 (EST) ::::Yes, it's from a beta. I didn't play in the betas, but I know at the end of some/most/each they did "fun" stuff. --Fyren 12:00, 5 November 2005 (EST) The bits that Gwen says, about flowers filling a vase, wondering how she's going to get home, et cetera, were not introduced with the October patch. She was saying those things when she was in her old location, and I thought it was some sort of clue to a future quest. Just for the curious. --Nkuvu (December 12, 2005) do we want actual transcripts of Gwen's talk? Unless it's considered unnecessary spoiler, that might be something interesting to do. I mean, it's not hard, just takes some time (and after a while, need to filter which lines are new and which lines have been recorded arleady). I can help with that if it's deemed of sufficient relavence. -PanSola 11:55, 7 November 2005 (EST) :Well, I started recording her comments in case they became relevant when her quest does show up eventually. I do not really expect ANet to make it hard (knowledge wise) to complete the quest (this is not an adventure game), but I thought we would archive them none the less as they may prove useful. --Karlos 22:18, 7 November 2005 (EST) ::I did it with the help of Gem. We are now recording Sarah's lines. :) Pre-Searing is done already we only need to get the favor now. --Kalomeli 16:43, 23 March 2006 (CST) Gwen's Profession... While she does heal players for 20hp, which also happens to be how much Orison of Healing do at 0 attribute points, if you target her when that blue +20 happens you'll find she isn't using any skills at all! It might be possible that she's not healing the players, but being near her triggers a healing effect. Anyways, my point was, since she doesn't use any skills, the entry about her being a Monk is contestable... -PanSola 13:20, 14 November 2005 (UTC) :The answer is simple. Culled from what we've already observed in game as well as the BWE, we can safely claim that Gwen is the best goddamned Mo/E in the game. So good she don't need no stinking skills to dispense handy healing/apocalypting destruction. --Havral Glommon 23:31, 28 February 2006 (CST) ::Whenever you receive the healing effect, you also hear the flute playing. To me, it's arguable that she's using a magic flute to heal that doesn't necessarily require a profession selection on her part. --Barek 23:35, 28 February 2006 (CST) Map Travel Is it true that she "resets" when you map travel? i haven't been to pre-searing in a while but I could have SWORN that she'll be waiting outside the outpost you travel to. Evan The Cursed (Talk) 08:46, 12 March 2006 (CST) :My observation is that she resets whenever you are in Ascalon City. -PanSola 08:48, 12 March 2006 (CST) ::I'll have to test that theory after the March 24th preview event when i'll be forced to delete one of my RP characters and then have to start them all over again afterwards. Hehe. At least now I'll be able to buy them some skills from the start. Evan The Cursed (Talk) 15:24, 12 March 2006 (CST) Japanese Gwen comic? While aimlessly wandering around the various regional GW websites to see what the differences were, I ran into this. It's some kind of comic with, err... a pig teaching Gwen how to play? I dunno, I'm not Japanese. But, well, there's like 20 pages of Gwen, so I thought it bears mentioning on her page. Can anyone give us a summary of the non-tutorial bits of Japanese or explain why it's Gwen? --130.58 13:00, 11 April 2006 (CDT) :I don't think that's just any old pig, I believe that is Oink. ;) Also, altho I only know a handful of words in Japanese (and none of them in written form), I think that is just info on game basics. As it is an official GW site tho, we could take some of the pictures and add them to the Gwen article.... --Rainith 13:26, 11 April 2006 (CDT) ::The pig is referred to as Inoshishi-sensei (roughly translatable as "Mr. Wild Boar"). The whole thing is just a beginner's guide to the game. There isn't really any non-tutorial content; Gwen just asks questions about the game and the boar answers them. Gwen's role as cute child just works well for this format. --adeyke 13:38, 11 April 2006 (CDT) :::Figured. Anything interesting at the very beginning or end? --130.58 14:37, 11 April 2006 (CDT) ::::I've started a translation effort. I've only read to page 12 or so, and there wasn't anything notable. I mainly notice differences between the Jap. version and the Am. version. — Stabber (talk) 14:52, 11 April 2006 (CDT) :::::Actually just read the whole thing, and the only thing that was surprising was the bit about paying for the game in 30 day installments using their "online tickets". Everything else is well known. By the way, the Japanese names for the campaigns use the kanji for "chapter", though they are otherwise refererred to as "kan'pe-n" in katakana. Thought this might be interesting to some people around here. — Stabber (talk) 18:50, 11 April 2006 (CDT) ::::::What does she say at the end? I know it's pretty trivial, but the best explanation I could get was "some words I don't know and an overly cute grammatical construction". --130.58 19:19, 11 April 2006 (CDT) :::::::You mean on this page? It's basically Dr. Boar saying "How's that? Did you understand how to play Guild Wars?", and Gwen chan respons "Yup, perfectly! But, if I remember anything new, I'll come ask you again, OK?" And that is presumably her Wikipedia:Ojigi pose. — Stabber (talk) 19:23, 11 April 2006 (CDT) On a different, yet somewhat related not, I would be grateful if someone can tell me why the Japanese infatuation with cute and cuddly things in the most hostile of environements? All their cartoons have this cute and cuddly character with the antagonist or the protagonist. What is up with that? Is that just a marketing thing to appeal to kids (or females?) or is it something deeper culturally? Seems to me we have a number of people who are familiar with Japanese culture, I don't know any myself. --Karlos 19:02, 11 April 2006 (CDT) :You are asking for an explanation of culture, which is hard to do even in the most academic of environments. A lot of it is simply inexplicable. Best to take it at face value, I think. (You can also start from Wikipedia:Kawaii, if you really care.) — Stabber (talk) 19:17, 11 April 2006 (CDT) Gwen to Sarah? I may be WAY off target here, but has anyone ever tried giving the Tapestry Sred from Gwen to Sarah? I don't even know if you can, but (maybe?) this could explain why she gives it to you? Again, I don't really have any idea what I'm talking about, but it may be worth trying... Healer Monk 15:51, 11 April 2006 (CDT) :I have had the Tapestry Shred with me while talking to Sarah (in pre-searing) with no effect. Never tried on the ghostly Sarah thou... --[[User:Gem|'Gem']] 16:10, 11 April 2006 (CDT) ::All three items (Tapestry Shred, Broken Flute, and the cape one) have no effect on Sarah. --Ravious 16:33, 11 April 2006 (CDT) :::I didn't even realize Sarah was in Pre-searing... Ravious, did you try with pre or UW Sarah? I had been thinking only of Sarah in UW.-- Healer Monk 18:39, 11 April 2006 (CDT)